


Between Them

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: James loves being full.





	Between Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> For Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas 2018 and [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene/works)'s prompt of this threesome + the summary.

James bounces on Teddy’s dick, but without a hand around his own cock, he’s not going to come. “Pleeease,” he breathes, slowing to a grind.

Teddy smiles up at him, an arm tucked under his head. “I never said you couldn’t get yourself off.”

Out of breath, a bead of sweat dripping down his chest, James braces on Teddy, leaning down. “But I want you to do it. I want you to touch me.”

“I am touching you.” He fiddles with James’s nipple, rubbing it rosy between finger and thumb, and James’s cock throbs for it, dribbling out more precome. Watching it, Teddy gives his lips a titillating lick.

James rises up, letting just the flared head of Teddy’s cock stretch his hole before crashing back down. Teddy gives a satisfying groan, hands reaching for James’s hips, fingers tightening as he seeks to control the fuck. He hauls James down onto his cock, thrusting up, making James gasp. 

“You don’t want to come from my hand.” Teddy’s looking at him patiently, eyes sparkling.

“I don’t?”

Teddy lets his gaze rake down James’s body then. He shakes his head. “You’re loose from my cock now.” It’s the sort of bold statement that has James’s cheeks flaming. As if to prove what he’s said, Teddy sneaks a hand between James’s legs, strokes at his hole with a finger, and then slowly works it in next to his cock.

James gasps, stilling. His cock jerks up toward his belly, eyes falling shut.

“If I came inside you, it would just run out, wouldn’t it?” Teddy’s voice goes a bit breathy.

James whines as Teddy slowly drags his finger back out again.

“Mm-hm.”

“Fuck yourself on me hard and fast, love,” Teddy says, and James complies, riding Teddy until a new friction has him crying out, so close, so _fucking_ close, but unable to quite get there, his own cock bouncing absurdly, his arse taking Teddy’s big cock too easily. The burn of it has turned almost to an itch… something that drives him on, makes him sweat and tremble and _want_ , but that provides no ultimate relief. He whines, arse smacking into Teddy’s thighs with rapid slapping sounds.

“Okay, slow down now, honey.” Teddy’s hands stroke his thighs, his back, the damp skin. When James obeys with a choked cry, Teddy gently rolls on top of him, keeping his cock deep inside. “Just let me fuck you for a while.”

James bites his lip, the sound that comes out of him something between a mewl and a moan. He grasps the headboard slats in one hand, his other sinking into Teddy’s hair, now purple as an orchid, as Teddy pulls halfway out and then sinks hard back inside.

“Oh god,” James sighs. He lifts his legs, submitting, and Teddy starts bottoming out in him. It feels so good; if he could sneak a hand down, all he’d have to do is take two or three tugs on his prick….

“I know what you want,” Teddy murmurs.

“Want to come.”

Teddy shakes his head. “Not yet.”

James whines anew as Teddy thrusts into him and stills.

Teddy bends to lick into James’s already parted lips, probably unintentionally pushing his cock in a tiny bit more. James groans into his mouth. Teddy then whispers against his lips, “I saw you watching him again last night.”

A searing heat flares up James’s spine. His eyes widen before he can turn his face away, but turn he does. “Teddy, no…”

“It’s true, though.” Teddy strokes a strand of hair off James’s face. “Merlin, even your freckles are blushing.” He says this smiling, enamoured. Teddy settles his hips in the cradle of James’s pelvis and murmurs in his ear, “It’s okay.”

“It’s absolutely _not_ okay.”

“Is with me,” Teddy smirks, beginning to rut inside him again, building to a slow rhythm. “Pretty sure it is with him, too.”

“Merlin, Ted.”

“Will this be easier if you don’t have to look at me?”

At James’s small, guilty nod, Teddy pulls out. He flips James over onto his stomach. Tender hands massage his buttocks, and James makes a desperate sound into the pillow—before he’s jerked up onto his knees, and Teddy lines his cock up and pushes back inside.

“You watched him dancing with that bloke and his girlfriend,” Teddy says, easing in and out, cock slipping easily through the abundant lube. “I saw how jealous you got, his body between them, the three of them writhing.”

“Bloody hell, I don’t want to relive it,” James growls.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Teddy’s strong hands smooth up his back. “He doesn’t feel about them the way he feels about you, though. How could he?” Then he says those fateful words, his cock punctuating them, shoving it all into James at once: “You’re his brother.”

James tenses, and Teddy groans as his arse tightens down. “You feel so fucking good, Jamie. I wonder how he’d feel… sliding his cock in alongside mine.”

“ _Ohhh_ ,” James cries, burying his mortified face. And yet his cock hasn’t flagged. In fact, it’s leaking a stream now. 

“You know he’ll do it. He was looking at you too. He always looks at you.” 

A sickening sort of hope fills James’s chest at that. He doesn’t want to ask if what Teddy says is true… If Albus watches James like James knows he watches Al. If it could possibly mean the same thing even if he does.

Teddy fucks him steadily, and James can feel his boyfriend’s magic gather… feels the swish of the wand that fits itself to Teddy’s hand. Teddy’s Patronus.

“Oh god, Teddy, please,” James begs.

“Do you trust me not to hurt you?” Teddy asks. He’s pulled out, and he’s rubbing the head of his dick around James’s loose rim, sending tendrils of lust straight into James’s stiff cock.

“You know I do,” James groans.

“Look how stretched open you are,” Teddy muses. “I want to see you stretched even wider, Jamie.”

James buries his face again, widening his knees. He wants it so bad he’ll soon beg; he knows himself.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“I know, honey. What else?”

“I want _you_ , Teddy, _please_.”

“And?”

James loses his breath; he can’t speak.

Teddy inserts the head of his cock. “Tell me, Jamie.”

“I want…”

“Yeah?”

“I want… _him_.”

Teddy exhales, and James can sense him restraining his own desire, even as he drives his cock in slowly. “Say his name.”

“I want him,” James says again, the simultaneous shame and desire coursing through him in waves. “I want Al,” he finally gets out. “I want Albus.”

The soft gasp from the doorway douses James in icy fear, followed closely by licks of flame. He turns his head and sees Albus standing there, his eyes widened, cheeks pink. Albus’s gaze takes in the scene: his brother on his knees, taking Teddy’s cock from behind. James presses his eyes into his arm, trying to blot it all out, his little brother’s stunned expression, his own naked body, every part of him visible, the words he’s just said, the light in the room.

“I got your Patronus,” Al says in a daze.

Then James hears Albus’s steps—not leaving the room but entering.

Teddy’s hands massage James’s lower back, and without Teddy holding him there, impaled on his cock, James is sure he’d slither into a ball on the bed, recoiling from whatever is about to happen next. And yet, that dark, secret place inside him wants to know… wants Teddy to hold him there for it, unable to run, able only to wait, exposed and wanting.

“Can I…?” Albus’s voice is closer now.

Even the skin behind James’s ears is tense.

“Jamie,” Albus says softly. Then his fingers sift through James’s hair, nails scraping lightly over his scalp. James wants to shiver but fights it. “Look at me,” Albus says.

James swallows. He gathers everything within himself that he’s able to, and he turns his head on the pillow, opening heavy lids, and testing a glance up at Al’s face.

Albus’s dark hair is dishevelled, his pale skin ghostly so except for the blush that sits high on his cheekbones. He licks his lips, and James wants his brother’s mouth on his cock or Albus’s cock in his own mouth. Jesus, he wants it. He has to close his eyes or risk Al knowing. But then Albus’s hand moves over his head again, warm and slow, and James peeks up at him once more, breath held.

Whatever Albus sees in him makes him blink, makes his lips part, makes him take a questioning look at Teddy before blinking back to James’s face. “Fuck,” he breathes, his hand sifting James’s hair out of his eyes with such strange tenderness. James breathes so shallowly it can hardly be called breath. His gaze locks with his brother’s. Then Albus’s hand is gone. And he starts working his jeans open.

James hardly has a moment to process this because Teddy pulls out again and lays James onto his back once more. He cradles James’s face in a hand. 

James glances over and watches his brother getting undressed. Then he closes his eyes. “Oh my god.”

“It’s okay,” Teddy tells him. “There’s lube in the drawer,” he says to Albus, voice different when he’s talking to someone besides James, and fire bursts along James’s every nerve, shame, lust, fear, joy, all at once. “Come here,” Teddy says to him again now, gathering him close and rolling them so that once again James lies atop him. “We’re going to make you come so hard.”

Teddy holds his cock by the base and waits for James to sit on it. He’s going to let—he’s going to _make_ James do it himself, initiate it. Albus is quickly shucking his shoes, his jeans, his pants. It would be comical if it was under any other circumstance. James strategically doesn’t spare him a look, keeping his gaze locked on Teddy’s face as he helps aim Teddy’s cock and then slides it home inside himself, wiggling his hips as he settles with it lodged deep.

“Do you mean…” starts Al. “... both of us? At the same time?”

“Get behind him, Albus,” Teddy says, staring into James’s lust-drunk eyes. James can feel his heart hammering away at his ribcage, the pound of it so fast it’s almost dangerous.

The bed dips behind him, and Albus’s heat nears his back. James’s lashes flutter, his arse tightening on Teddy’s length.

“James,” Albus says quietly just behind him, not yet touching. “Jamie, I want—”

James doesn’t think. He turns, grabs the t-shirt Albus is still wearing, and he jerks him in, their lips crashing together, his own tongue seeking and then easily gaining entrance. Albus groans as James pushes his tongue in, tasting his brother’s mouth, opening wider when Albus thrusts his tongue over his and kisses him back roughly.

James can hear Teddy’s breathing grow ragged… feels his hands up his stomach, his chest, even as everything else becomes Albus: the air he’s breathing, the cotton tight in his fist, the body hot beneath his knuckles, the hands now not just touching him but grabbing for him, rough and eager. Albus’s teeth sink into his lip, and James gasps out of the kiss.

“Sorry,” Albus murmurs.

“Fuck you,” James grits out. And he kisses him again, now moving a little in Teddy’s lap, easing his cock in and out in a way that has him making little sounds into Albus’s mouth.

Albus’s hands grip James’s waist, one hand travelling, slipping down his stomach…

“Don’t touch his cock,” Teddy warns.

Al’s hand stops, and James mewls, mouth opening and silently begging for Albus’s tongue again, for his hand to disobey.

“Jesus, Teddy, if you knew how long I’ve wanted to touch his cock...” Albus growls. And hearing it sparks something wonderful inside James… something bright and warm.

“I can guess,” Teddy says dryly. “Just not yet. Not till after we’ve fucked him.” Teddy takes James’s chin and turns his head, looking James in the eyes. “He’s going to come from how full of cock his arse is.”

“God…” Albus breathes.

James stares at Teddy beneath him, his own lids grown heavy again. He leans forward slightly, coming off Teddy’s dick about halfway. Teddy holds his waist, steadying him, and James waits.

“Get your cock really wet,” Teddy instructs Albus while watching James’s face. They both feel it when Albus lines himself up.

James leans forward still more, inviting Albus to mount him. Albus whispers an obscenity, scuttling closer on his knees. James feels Albus against his back, the trembling of his body. Belatedly, Albus strips his t-shirt off, then he’s pressing in, skin to skin, his cock nudging Teddy’s and vying for James’s hole.

“Fingers first,” Teddy says. He cups the back of James’s head, watching his face for changes. James gasps when Albus slips one finger, and then two, in against Teddy’s cock. Teddy huffs a pleased moan.

James chances a look behind himself to see Albus’s expression is one of concentration mixed with awe. He slides his fingers in further, watching it, his face reddening in that way that’s so familiar.

“Does it hurt?” Albus asks.

James shakes his head. “...s’good,” he admits. Merlin, he’s never confided in anyone but Teddy about how much he loves that feeling of pressure inside… that sensation that he’s not only full but overly so. And now Al more than knows; he’s making James feel that way.

“One more finger,” Teddy instructs. “Make enough of a gap that you can slip the head of your cock in.”

Albus works a third finger in alongside the others. James whines high in the back of his throat. He aches with it. He feels deliciously unsteady, like reality is warping around him. He takes a lungful of air, his eyes rolling shut. His arse throbs, and for a moment, he’s afraid he’s going to come all over Teddy’s stomach before Al can even get inside him.

“Shhh,” coos Teddy. “Shh, shhh, I’ve got you.” One hand encircles the base of James’s cock tight enough to stave off the impending climax that Teddy saw coming. It feels so fucking good, that hand finally on his cock. James feels cared for, turned on beyond measure… suspended between two warm bodies, the two most important people in his life.

And then Albus grunts, fumbling his cock at the gap his fingers have made. It happens easily, more than he’d have expected. 

“Holy shit,” Albus breathes as the head of his cock goes in. “Fuck.”

“Slowly,” Teddy says. He grits his teeth for a moment, lost in his own pleasure. “Easy now… pull your fingers out, Al.”

There’s something scandalous about hearing his brother’s name in Teddy’s mouth. It’s mad, knowing that their cocks are touching, squeezed tight together inside of him. They’re sharing him, experiencing each other. James finds himself overwhelmed, tears springing up in his eyes, having nothing to do with pain.

Albus follows Teddy’s tutelage and pulls his fingers free. He takes James’s hips in his hands and fucks a little farther into him, his breath choked off with it. Teddy cups James’s bum in both hands as he pumps his hips up, and his cock slides against Al’s inside him. 

Then they’re both fucking him. James shivers as Al grunts close behind his ear, his cock burrowing deeper. Teddy’s hands tighten on the globes his his arse. James feels his arsehole stretch… feels the channel open for them… feels like there’s no part of him they’re not touching.

There’s a sound coming from him now. It’s continuous, would be embarrassing, except that it’s nothing under his control. He’s jostled between them, body buoyed by Teddy’s under him, swayed by Al behind him. And with every thrust, he feels so full he’s gasping for breath, a tear slipping down his cheek, and the pressure is beyond anything he thought he’d be able to stand. He’s losing it, and they’re going to see him lose it, witness every moment he falls.

“Tell me,” Teddy says. “Tell us.” Eyes dancing the colour of dusk, hair pulsing.

“So _full_ ,” James sighs. “I’m yours. You’re filling me. Both filling me. I’m _yours_.”

When he comes, it’s almost gentle. It’s a small cry, his penis spurting, his hole gripping them. It’s intimate, the way he can’t help but hold onto them, the way he can feel every vein of them both. His cock throbs, spitting out the last, and then Albus fucks him hard, bucking his hips. He’s holding James close. “God…” he sighs, and wet warmth floods his body. So much of it. And it’s then that James realises that Teddy’s coming at the same time, his face twisting with the pleasure. James rides them, rising and falling minutely, slowly. He works them inside himself, and he feels such power in it, such bliss.

He collapses on Teddy’s chest, moving with the breaths Teddy takes. He feels his brother’s hands stroking over his back, memorising him. Albus runs his hands down to the small of his back, to the cleft of his arse, dips his thumb into the valley where it almost tickles. James feels the come start to leak out, and it’s like Albus is thumbing it out of him, that slight pressure at his crevice. James groans. One by one they extract their pricks. James whines. He’s so open, and it occurs to him to feel ashamed. Albus can see inside him, for fuck’s sake. From the way he’s trying to control his breathing, James can very nearly feel his rapt gaze.

Then his fingers… Albus’s fingers, tentatively dipping back inside his hole. James makes a mewling sound against Teddy’s chest and feels the answering rumble of contentment, of spare arousal. He clamps his rim around Al’s questing fingers, but no one would describe him as tight right now. Albus pulls his fingers out and smears their combined fluids up James’s crack, up to that ticklish spot where he makes an idle circle. Then his lips are on James’s back, tasting his sweat. “Jamie…” said so softly.

“Stay for a while,” Teddy tells him, his hand on the back of James’s neck.

Al’s fingers go back to dipping just a tiny bit inside James’s arse, as though he can’t resist it. “I probably shouldn’t.”

The statement, like a set of scales, could dip either way, and it propels James around. He turns, pushing Al to his side next to Teddy. He cups his face, kissing him. He kisses him with tears in his throat. He kisses him straight through any traces of regret, until Al’s moaning into his mouth, until his arms wrap around James, and their bodies collide, soft cocks touching, shameful and indulgent. James is high on him, on this, on taking it, this thing he has no hope of returning to normal. Teddy’s hand trails down his back. Then he moves in, sandwiching James between them. It’s overly warm and sticky. The smell of fucking lingers. Teddy’s hand reaches across and rests on Al’s waist.

James breaks the kiss, looking into Al’s eyes before he can’t abide that deep a connection and shuts his own. But he sees the slight smile first. That sweet Albus smile James knows in his blood.

“Stay for a while,” James echoes. Albus can’t unfuck him; he might as well sleep in their arms as well. The deed is done.

Teddy works an arm between himself and James and strokes his fingers into the crack of James’s arse. “Sore?” he asks.

“A little,” he lies. It’s a lot. But he likes it. Isn’t finished with it. “No need for Healing charms.”

“Mmm,” Teddy grunts, but he leaves his fingers there just the same. James likes that too… that proprietary press against his arsehole. When Al reaches down and cups his soft cock and his balls, James inhales sharply, but he doesn’t move. Not until Teddy murmurs, “Go to sleep, love. We’ve got you.”

And then James relaxes into their hands, between their bodies. He feels that place inside him where they’ve both been, feels it throb. He wriggles down a bit, wrapping himself in their warmth. He lets it all go.


End file.
